


Clue

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard catches a clue and eventually so does McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a Duet tag fic, so spoilers for that episode.

Stopping in front of Rodney's quarters, John leaned back against the opposite wall and took a few deep breaths. He wasn't a rocket scientist like the guy on the other side of the door, but he liked to think of himself as being a pretty smart guy. So it came as kind of a shock when he finally figured out why he and McKay had been so pissy with each other as of late. Sure, he'd been attracted to guys in the past and had even acted on that attraction a time or two. But finding himself having the hots for the most arrogant, self-centered, genius on this or any other planet had taken him by surprise.  
  
But the Pegasus Galaxy was just chock full of surprises, so what was one more. And while McKay was all of those things he listed above, he was also kindhearted and brave. He was a walking contradiction and when he thought about it, he was enamored with all of those qualities. Even still, he'd been shocked by the wave of jealous that had rippled through him when he found out about Dr. Katie Brown. Because she certainly seemed endeared by all of those qualities as well.  
  
And that was just wrong. Because with all of the crap over the last year, he most certainly had dibs. And once he realized he was jealous of Katie Brown, then Rodney's reaction to Chaya and any other women they encountered started to make a lot more sense. Rodney was obviously jealous too.  
  
But what had really nailed the point home was Rodney's kiss with Carson. That had been freaky to watch because he wanted to know what those lips would feel like against his own, he wanted to have Rodney's hands grasping fistfuls of his shirt. But when it happened, he wanted Rodney to be the one in control.  
  
John ran his fingers through his hair and thought open as he stood at the door to Rodney's new quarters. "You alone?" he asked before looking.  
  
Rodney was propped up on his bed, his laptop resting on his raised knees. He looked up at John in the doorway. "Yes, I'm blissfully alone. Who knew silence really *is* golden."  
  
John frowned. "Oh, okay. I'll come back later then."  
  
"Did you need something Colonel?" Rodney set the laptop down on the bed and walked to the door.  
  
John smiled and stepped into the room taking Rodney's question as an invitation to come in. "I think that's the first time you called me Colonel without stumbling over the word."  
  
Waving his hands in a dismissive manner, he shrugged. "It must be some residual respect for the military left over from Cadman. I'm sure it will dissipate quickly. What did you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to check in on you. It's been a rough couple of days."  
  
"Yes, it must have been difficult keeping that snickering to a minimum."  
  
"I meant for you Rodney."  
  
Rodney threw the pile of clothes off his one lone chair and sat down. He looked up at John, his expression wry. "Oh, I don't know, at least this week's adventure didn't include lethal levels of radiation or hanging upside down from a tree."  
  
John leaned his hip against the desk as he did he best not to smirk. "But you kissed Dr. Beckett?"  
  
Shuddering, Rodney's expression turned sour. "No, Cadman did that. My body was just unfortunately along for the ride. Do you have a point for being here other than reminding me of the horrors of this week?"  
  
"Are you going to continue to see Dr. Brown?" John asked, going for nonchalant but failing miserably.  
  
Rodney folded his arms against his chest and clenched his jaw before answering. "How is that any of your business?"  
  
John felt stupid. This was obviously a mistake. "It's not, I just..."  
  
"You just what? Are interesting in her? That's just great." Rodney stood up and started pacing across the room. "The one woman in Atlantis who shows me the time of day, and you've got to have the hots for her. Don't worry, I'm sure if you let her know, she'll drop me faster than you can say ferris wheel."  
  
John didn't know what to say. "That's not. I wouldn't."  
  
"You wouldn't what? Have you lost the ability to speak in complete sentences? Has all the time you've been spending with Ronan the Barbarian addled your brain completely. I realize I'm not a medical doctor but exposure to that much testosterone can not be healthy. There's a reason they've outlawed steroids. Between that and your blatant disregard of the effects of radiation it's probably only a matter of time before your hair falls out and you become the perfect poster child for erectial dysfunction drugs. I'd make my move on Dr. Brown ASAP if I were you."  
  
Oddly enough, Rodney ranting at him put John at ease. They were on the same page. It was just that apparently none of Rodney's PhDs were in human behavior because he was completely clueless. But from the rant, John could see that his instincts were on the money even if Rodney didn't know it yet. "Are you done, McKay?"  
  
Rodney clapped his hands in mocking. "Great job Colonel. One sentence. Four whole words."  
  
"McKay!"  
  
"What?"  
  
John pinned Rodney with his eyes. "I'm not interested in Dr. Brown."  
  
Cocking his head to the side, Rodney took a step back away from John. "Then why the sudden interest in my social life?"  
  
It was John's turn to fold his arms across his chest and frown. "I would think that would be obvious."  
  
"Apparently not." Rodney shrugged.  
  
John took a step forward until he was right in front of Rodney. "You're gonna make me spell this out aren't you. Ok. Fine. I just realized something when I saw you kissing Beckett."  
  
"I did not kiss Beckett. Cadman kissed Carson. Do I have to get a t-shirt with that on it?" He stopped mid rant and looked at John. "What did you realize?"  
  
"I was jealous?"  
  
Rodney stumbled back until he was against the wall. "You want to kiss Carson?"  
  
John shook his head. "You know for a genius McKay, you're kinda dumb."  
  
"What then?"  
  
John took another step forward and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Rodney's head. "I realized if you're gonna go around grabbing men's shirts and laying one on them, then it really should be me."  
  
Rodney flushed. "Very funny, Colonel."  
  
John moved closer until his body was pressed against Rodney's. "I'm not kidding." He could feel Rodney's heartbeat speed up at his admission.  
  
"The radiation exposure must have eaten your brain. I'm very sorry for your loss. It's a small loss, but a loss none the less."  
  
John took Rodney's face in his hands, his thumbs stroking along the other man's jaw. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Rodney's. Rodney's brain might not understand John's intentions but his hands and lips sure did, John thought as Rodney opened his mouth to the kiss and dug his fingers into John's hair.  
  
Pulling his mouth away, Rodney leaned his head against John's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "I thought getting in my head was your worst nightmare."  
  
Nuzzling Rodney's exposed neck, John smiled against the skin. "Just because I don't want to be in your head doesn't mean I don't want into your pants."  
  
"I can't decide if that's arousing or insulting."  
  
John steered Rodney back toward the bed before pushing him down on it. "Go with the first one."  
  
Rodney pulled John down on top of him, his mouth seeking John's immediately. He pulled back and looked into John's eyes. "Cro-Magnon man didn't drop you on your head did he?"  
  
John shook his head, his mouth grinning wide before he licked a path along Rodney's neck. When his mouth was right against Rodney's ear, "I know what I'm doing.  
  
Rodney bucked up against him. "Yes, I can see that you do. And we got Cadman out of my head, correct?"  
  
John nodded. "I don't have a head injury and you're not crazy."  
  
Rodney pulled John's shirt out of his pants. "Okay, good. Because if I wake up tomorrow and this is all a delusion, I'm killing both of us."  
  
"Understood. And Rodney, how about less talking and more stripping?"  
  
Rodney just moaned in agreement.  
  



End file.
